Daichi Sumeragi
Daichi Sumeragi is one of the deuteragonists in the Original Series, namely Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the G-Revolutions and the BBA Revolution. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Strata Dragoon. Physical Appearance Daichi is a short spiky red haired kid that has a distinct scar in the middle of his forehead. He has big thick eyebrows and green eyes. He wears a sleeveless blue ripped shirt with wristbands almost the same color as his hair. He wears light blue jeans that are ripped on the left leg and has a black belt with a bronze buckle and a bronze end on the strap. He wears timber-wolf shoes with a blue strap, white front, and white bottom. In Beyblade: G-Revolution, Daichi's attire seems to be less rough, than in Beyblade: Fierce Battle. G-Revolution - Daichi's shirt sleeves are rolled up and the bottom of his longer pant leg is still in tact. Beyblade: Fierce Battle - Daichi's sleeves are cut off, and the bottom of his long pant leg is cut off. Personality & Characteristics Daichi is a young and hyperactive child. Daichi is a very strong willed Blader and never gives up. Daichi is known as the comic relief because of his air sickness, constant eating, and constant hasseling of Tyson. Daichi is a very hardworking person as shown in the ways he trains. He is very over-confident when he beyblades which sometimes results to him losing a beybattle. Daichi is also very persistent and never gives up. Where Daichi lived, there were no dishes. He used to beybattle on the water, mountains, and forests: in nature itself and the place that beyblade originated. He is best known for beyblading in the great outdoors as he has trained close to nature and perfected his style of beyblading. Skills Beyblades Spin Gear System Strata Dragoon S - Spike Slash Magnacore System Strata Dragoon V - Vast Hurricane Engine Gear System Strata Dragoon G - Great Cutter, Twin Tornado Attack (w/Tyson), Dragoon Tank (w/Tyson) Hard Metal System Strata Dragoon MS - Spike SawBeast Plot Beyblade the Movie: Fierce Battle Daichi's first true (non canon) appearance was in the Beyblade: V-Force movie, Fierce Battle. Like in G-Revolution series, he appears to face Tyson and soundly defeat him in a beybattle and fails. He then tries his hardest to find a way to defeat Tyson and is deceived by the Shadow Bladers but then learns to work with the Bladebreakers to defeat them. Beyblade: G-Revolution Daichi is introduced into the series by challenging Tyson to a battle. During the battle, Kenny notices that Daichi has an advantage with natural playing fields and Tyson has an advantage in a regular beystadium. Daichi impresses Max and Ray at first, but not Kai, as he thinks that Tyson is much more skilled than Daichi. He enters into the preliminary rounds to become the part of the Tag-team tournament and becomes the runner up until Kai leaves. Daichi later becomes Tyson's tag-team partner in the Tournament and wins with Tyson. He also becomes a part of the G Revolutions team in the BBA vs. BEGA Tournament with the Hard Metal System Beyblade. He battles in the first round of the Justice Five Tournament against Ming-Ming and loses. Daichi received Strata Dragoon from his father. It is a purple beyblade with great power. It was upgraded to Strata Dragoon Vurst when the Shadow Bladers were defeated. During Daichi's match with Mathilda, Strata Dragoon Vurst was damaged beyond repair. Kenny then created Strata Dragoon Great for Daichi. Daichi was hesitant to accept it at first but then loved it as it proved to be a superior beyblade. Manga In the manga he has a mother named Orin and he stars in his own sidestory. He meets several rivals including Hikaru Tomonji and Kennosuke Shishi. Relationships Daigoro Sumeragi Daichi's father worked as a forest wood cutter, and died in an accident while trying to save his coworkers from an avalanche of cut tree trunks. Daichi's Beyblade, Strata Dragoon, was given to him by his father before he died. Tyson Granger In the Beyblade Movie, Daichi became friends with Tyson after they fought the dark beybladers which leads to him unlocking Strata Dragoon. In Beyblade G-Revoltuion they have a mixed relationship as they are constantly fighting over meaningless things even though they have quite a lot in common. Still they remain good friends. Ryu Granger Daichi loves Tyson's Grandpa and in turn Grandpa normally takes Daichi's side in his and Tyson's arguments. Daichi is often seen doing chores for Grandpa like cutting wood. Max Tate After the tag-team tournament, Daichi grows attached to Max after seeing that Tyson is getting all the fame from the tournament and lives with Max and his dad. Hilary Tachibana Daichi has a habit of making her mad all the the time using nicknames like 'Hag' in the Japanese version. Hilary is often seen attacking Daichi after he has insulted her. He also calls her 'Grandma'. Ray Kon Ray and Daichi seem to never talk to each other, and never had any relationship, but in the special manga book, "Daichi and Strata Dragoon", ''Daichi gets beaten in a bey battle by Ray. At that point on, Daichi follows Ray everywhere. Beybattles Quotes *"Huh? Oh, brother..."'' *''"If you want this trophy back you have to beybattle me for it."'' *''"Oh, I hate being patient and sitting still. Can't I give him a wedgie or something?"'' *''"Is that right, motormouth?"'' *''"What?"'' *(Looking under a rock for Hiro) "Not here." *''"Hey! Are you making fun of me, Tyson?"'' *(seeing everyone from the tournament visiting the group) "The World Championships are over. Still want a piece of us, huh?" *(To Ming-Ming) "You don't even deserve to be in this stadium, you phony!" *(To Ming-Ming later) "Ming Ming, you're a great beyblader!" *''"I told you, I won't take no for an answer. I'm not leaving without a rematch!"'' *''(takes his bag off his shoulder)'' "Oh, yeah!" *''(he takes out his beyblade, launcher and fires)'' "Take that!" *''"That's it, Tyson!"'' *(after Tyson is himself again from being under pressure) "By the way ... what does pressure mean?" Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ray, see Daichi Sumeragi/Gallery. Trivia *Daichi also seems to like food as much as Tyson does. *Gaia Dragoon is the Beyblade version of the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. *All of Strata Dragoon's attacks are all based on cutting tools. This seems to stem from the fact that Daichi's father was a logger, which emphasizes their bond. *In G-Revolution Episode 20, the mark on Daichi's forehead is missing in a couple of scenes. *Daichi doesn't seem to know how to work a newspaper. *His "I am number 1!" attitude is similar to that of Masamune Kadoya's in Beyblade: Metal Masters. *He was introduced in the feature film based off the V-force series (Fierce Battle), yet he seems to be forgotten by everyone in his debut in the G-Revolution series. It is unknown why Tyson and the others do not remember him. Thus many fans do not consider Fierce Battle to be canon. *Daichi seems reminiscent to that of a monkey, such as the white tiger team are reminiscent to cats (neko-jins). At the start of G-Revolution, Tyson's main insult towards Daichi is calling "Monkey Boy". His resemblance is especially obvious in his first match against Kai Hiwatari. *In the manga, Daichi becomes the new DJ. *Daichi is the only person in the G Revolutions team who was not in the first two seasons. *After Kai's battle with Brooklyn, he seem to respect him the most. Category:Beyblade: Fierce Battle Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Characters Category:Bladebreakers Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Shadow Bladers